Los Seis Temores Mortales
by 3VAD127
Summary: Drabbles de los seis protagonistas del “Avatar”; explicaciones de que ellos son, y lo que ellos tienen miedo de la mayoría del. Mi primer fic en este idioma, tan perdonen mi español por favor. Complete.
1. Aang

Gracias, FriendlyMushroom, para la traducción de mi primer fic en español. Mucho amor para tí. Oh, y no poseo el _Avatar_.

**

* * *

Aang**

_(Se que parecará fácil, pero a decir verdad, no lo es del todo…)_

Su vida.

Trabajar como el Avatar había sido todo menos un paseo por el parque: siempre se trató de tratados de paz, ve aquí, firma esto, apacigua a ésta gente, controla ésta rebelión…

Eso sí, estaba enamorado… enamorado de una mujer en particular que le había robado el aliento.

_(Necesito que pienses por un momento…)_

Ella era hermosa, si… perfecta, lista, una maestra talentosa, con una tremenda actitud una vez que sabías tratarla. ¿Pero que pensarían los monjes si lo vieran ahora? Había tomado sus votos de castidad, el matrimonio estaba prohibido. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo si estaba tan enamorado de aquella mujer?

Recordaba el día en que los monjes lo habían llevado a iniciarse con sus tatuajes de maestro aire. Era tan sólo un niño en ese entonces, apenas y llegaba a los doce sabiendas de que aquel ritual se llevaba acabo a los quince o dieciséis años…

Su cuerpo sangró durante días después de eso.

Y lo dejaron sólo en un cuarto, suponiendo que él estaba conforme con sentarse y reposar y mirar hacia la pared, cuando en realidad era todo menos eso.

_(Todo lo que quería era un poco de compañía.)_

Sus jóvenes y vacilantes pasos resonaban taciturnos a lo largo del templo, la vegetación seca y moribunda se amontonaba en los ricones de las estatuas destrozadas. El viento sacudía los alrededores, suspirando pesadamente ante los oídos de la tierra, la cuál refunfuñaba en respuesta.

Pero nada en el templo respondía. Nada vivo le gruñía de regreso.

Él araño las paredes, y su mano se tiñó de negrura y suciedad. Memorias de una civilización ya perdida, su civilización perdida, y del cómo su mente nublada y solitaria se encontraba, siendo el último de los maestros aire.

Y Aang se dio cuenta del horrible sacudir de su cabeza, estaba más aterrado de la soledad que de cualquier otra cosa.

* * *


	2. Katara

No poseo _Avatar_. Gracias, FriendlyMushroom, y gracias a todos mis críticos del primer capítulo. _You guys rock!_ :D

**

* * *

**

Katara

_(Nunca voy a admitirlo… cielos, en realidad lo niego…)_

Pero ella es más que una madre para el grupo, más de lo que ninguno jamás haya tenido.

Fallecida, desterrada, obsesiva, inexistente.

Ella era lo opuesto a todas esas cosas: se quedó con Sokka cuando él enfermó, y termino por contagiarse también, permaneció al lado de Aang cuando él yacía en coma, y cuidó de Toph incluso cuando ella aseguraba que sus pies ya estaban sanos.

Pero desde que la memoria le permitía recordar, siempre hubo alguien a su lado. Su madre, su padre, su abuela, su hermano… y Aang.

_(…Necesito de gente a mi lado que me diga que me necesita…)_

Ella se alimentaba de ese sentimiento, ella VIVÍA para que sus amigos le dijeran que dependían de ella, familia que le dijera que la amaba. No podía vivir sin ello.

Recordaba el día en que su padre la abandonó, su joven corazón aún apenas se recobraba de la pérdida de su madre, apenas y podía entender el por qué. Conocía la lógica, las estadísticas, pero…

Ella no lo entendía. Si él la amaba, ¿por qué la abandonó?

_(…No puedo creer que te esté diciendo esto… pero los necesito más de lo que ellos me necesitan a mí.)_

Pequeñas pisadas en la nieve, diminutos dedos estirándose y contrayéndose, brillantes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Mejillas de color café empalagadas del camino de su lamento. No me dejen.

Ella había llorado por mucho tiempo, y se acurrucó junto a Sokka mientras él limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos de ambos y abrazándolo fuertemente por fin lo supo. Jamás dejaría que lo alejaran de ella. Y en silencio le agradeció a los espíritus de la Luna y del Océano por eso, a pesar de que aquellos espíritus se habían llevado a su madre y ahora a su padre, al menos fueron amables como para dejarle a su hermano para que la amara y la cuidara.

Sin ellos, ella no era nadie. No soportaría que se alejaran de su lado.

Katara nunca lo admitiría, pero le tenía un pavor desesperante al abandono.

* * *


	3. Sokka

Gracias a lina kurosaki, Rubymoon-Faith, Miyiku, y Rashel Shiru.

**

* * *

Sokka**

_(Si te dijera que le temo a algo… ¿me creerías?)_

Probablemente.

Aun después de su acto de rudeza y machismo, él no era más que un niño de quince años. Un adolescente que reinventó el globo de guerra, y planeó y ejecutó una invasión a la Nación del Fuego, y le ayudó al Avatar a traer paz y equilibrio al mundo.

Quince.

¿Puedes creerlo?

_(Te diré algo descabellado…)_

Si, era rudo, y era fuerte. Adoraba blandir su espada y su boomerang por todas partes, pretendiendo ser un líder y guardián y alguien que parecía saber de lo que estaba hablando, todo en uno.

Pero a pesar de todo, sigue siendo sólo un niño.

Un chiquillo de seis años que a muy temprana edad sufrió de un corazón destrozado al ver a su madre morir, y llamas de las lenguas de fuego de los dragones acercándose en la oscuridad y arrasando con su aldea.

Nunca podría olvidar el olor a carne quemada, ni sabría lo que acechaba dentro de las sombras de lo desconocido.

Él era tan sólo un niño. Quince años de edad, seis años de edad.

_(…Pero, honestamente no puedo recordar el rostro de mi madre del todo.)_

Porque aquellos ojos fueron los únicos que pudo ver cuando intentó regresar. Muecas de dolor, sangre esparcida, fuego y agua cubriendo la blanca y suave nieve. Garras entrelazándose y arrebatando cosas hacia lo desconocido.

Él jamás lo admitiría, pero secretamente le temía a la oscuridad.

* * *


	4. Suki

Capítulo de Suki. La amo. (: Gracias: Miyiku, NyaPsico, Rubymoon-Faith, y Rashel Shiru.

**

* * *

Suki**

_(Desde sus inicios, las guerreras de Kyoshi fueron entrenadas para ser temerarias…)_

Y nada ha cambiado para ella. Excepto…

Había un problema. Nadie en el mundo podía estar completamente exento del miedo, ni siquiera los espíritus. Tui y La. Wa Shi Tong. Tal vez incluso Koh. Y si los espíritus tenían algo a lo cual temer, entonces también una niña como ella lo tenía.

_(…Pero nadie me dijo que sería tan difícil…)_

Ser la líder de un grupo de guerreras de elite no era fácil. Tenía deberes para sí misma, para su tropa, e incluso para su forma de vida. Normas para su gente.

Luchó porque tenía que hacerlo. Quería hacerlo. Ella necesitaba de algo que hacer con su vida, algo que la llevara a ser lo mejor de lo mejor. Si alguna vez perdía su voluntad de luchar, no tenía duda de que también perdería su voluntad por vivir.

Cuando las presuntuosas nuevas reclutas llegaban, era su deber ponerles los pies en la tierra. Cuando una chica fallaba a sus ejercicios, ella le mostraba la forma correcta de efectuarlos y lanzar un golpe, girar en el aire, o desviar el ataque de un enemigo. Ese era su TRABAJO.

Le era difícil imaginarse que alguien llegara e hiciera lo que ella hacía. Lo que ella tenía con sus guerreras, e incluso con los amigos del Avatar, era especial. Ella los necesitaba, y ellos la necesitaban—dependencia cooperativa.

_(…para escudarme a mí misma de enemigos más poderosos que simples maestros fuego.)_

No sería capaz de soportarlo si alguien más tomara su lugar. Aquellas eran sus guerreras, sus amigos, su Sokka. ¿Como se tilda se atrevería alguien a quitarle eso?

Ella los necesitaba.

Y Suki, que era una guerrera, no se atrevía susurrarle su secreto a ni un alma. Pero muy dentro de ella, sabía que estaba destinada a ser remplazada por alguien más grande, alguien mejor, alguien más fuerte de lo que ella podría llegar a ser.

* * *


	5. Toph

Quinto capítulo. Now here for your reading pleasure.

**

* * *

**

Toph

_(No, espera, deja que yo lo adivine… estás por decirme que soy afortunada y privilegiada.)_

Y tal vez lo era.

Antes de unirse a Aang y al equipo, ella tenía a unos padres que la amaban, probablemente demasiado; así como todo lo que podría desear en la vida. Y después de convertirse en una de las 'Sifus' del Avatar, por fin tuvo amigos que DE VERDAD se preocupaban por ella e incluso un mejor amigo que haría lo que fuera por su bienestar.

Pero era mucho más complicado que eso.

La gente de Gaoling, o Ba Sing Se, u Omashu o de donde quiera que estuviesen en esos días se detendrían. Y la observarían. Y ellas los SENTIRÍA. Tan sólo quería gritar y preguntarles ¿Por qué demonios ella era tan fascinante?

Si, era ciega, ¿y eso qué?

_(Pero hay más. Sí, tengo dinero, amigos y sorprendentes habilidades de maestra tierra…)_

Muy seguido la gente le preguntaba si era duro ser ciega. Si y no.

No le era necesario ver con sus asombrosas habilidades de tierra control y su sorprendente oído. Pero en ciertas ocasiones cuando las cosas no salían del todo bien… se sentía asustada.

Cuando su atesorado vínculo con la tierra se rompía… o cuando los latidos de los corazones de sus amigos se desvanecían de sus sentidos. Esos eran los momentos que ella ODIABA, los momentos en su vida que intentaba evadir.

_(…Pero no soy más que una persona. E incluso yo, la gran Toph Bei Fong, tengo mis malos ratos.)_

Se sentía emparentada con estas personas, sus amigos. Sus movimientos propios, corazones palpitantes, respiraciones tranquilas, esas eran las vibraciones que ella atesoraba. Eran amigables y familiares, su zona de confort.

Las voces, los roces, y todo lo demás en el mundo se sentía BIEN, ella pertenecía a su lado. Y si alguna vez se detenía y se encontraba sola con el molesto silencio se golpearía la cabeza para producir sonido para sí misma. Así al menos sabría que aún estaba con vida.

Porque si alguna vez perdiera sus sonidos, y se quedara sola con aquel silencio, Toph estaba segura de que perdería la cordura.

* * *


	6. Zuko

Zuko, por último.

**

* * *

Zuko**

_(Siempre he sido privilegiado, pero si crees que me vida ha sido fácil, estas mintiéndote a ti mismo…)_

Él era una persona de temperamento explosivo. Gruñón, varonil y rudo, aunque con un pequeño lado sensible si uno habla de ciertas cosas. Amaba alimentar a los pato-tortugas y luchar con fuego control, y más aún defender a su nación amada.

Incluso a su joven edad de dieciséis, fue un magnifico y benevolente Señor del Fuego.

No hablaba mucho de ello, pero en ocasiones, la presión de gobernar una nación a tan temprana edad lo apresaba. Sus rodillas temblaban y el pecho le dolía, estaba seguro de que se le subía a la cabeza.

_(…Siempre tuve que esforzarme y luchar, eso me hacía fuerte, me hizo quien soy ahora…)_

Muy seguido, victima de aquella presión, se encerraba dentro de sus sabanas y las estrujaba con tal fuerza que comenzaban a soltar humo, y se molería el rostro a tirones al pensar en su madre, su tío y todos aquellos momentos en la isla Ember, porque simplemente no estaba PREPARADO para éstas responsabilidades aún.

Y después recordaría que tenía a todo un país dependiendo de él.

Se colocaría sus prendas, alzaría su corona, y tomaría su lugar en el trono, porque él ES el Señor del Fuego ahora, y él DEBÍA ayudar a regresar la paz del mundo junto con el Avatar.

_(…Pero tengo mis dudas también, no puedo evitar recordar.)_

Era fácil recordar los tiempos felices de su familia cuando tenía aquellos lapsos, y muy seguido retomaría aquellas memorias enterradas y durmientes hacía ya mucho tiempo. Él tenía ocho y podía ver que alimentaba a los patos-tortuga…

Pero estaba Azula. Una mano en su espalda y de repente sus brazos flaqueaban y sus pulmones se llenaban de agua mientras que sus ropajes no HACIAN MÁS que pesarle como ladrillos, hundiéndolo más profundamente…

Era deshonroso el admitir tal cosa… pero Zuko le tenía un miedo mortal a ahogarse.

* * *


End file.
